highschool life
by xxBlackxRosexStormxx
Summary: Kagome and the girls have entered high school in Japan and leaving there old life  in America and what they don't expect is to meet guys and girls that will change there life forever. i suck at summeries but story is awesome. R
1. i hate moving!

**HEY I'M NEW AND MY NAME IS FEAR IN THIS STORY ALL THE GIRLS ARE SISTERS AND ALL THE BOYS ARE BROTHERS BESIDES NARAKU AND KIKYO. WELL I ADDED ME MY BROTHER TIN SISTER AND MY TWO BEST FRIENDS INTO THIS STORY ME AND MY BRO WILL BE HELPING INUYASHA AND KAGOME GET TOGETHER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha wish I did but I don't but I do now who owns it. They my friend.**

**SUMMERY: The girls entered a school with hot guys and people who hate u and people just jealous 'cause your hotter than them. Well Sango and Rin are identical twins and sisters to kagome and Ayame was there adopted sister and there all the same age. When they move to Japan they get sent to a school with people they thought they never see in their life. Pairings: inu/kag sesshy/Rin San/Mir Kilala/Shippo me/bf Sam/bf Matt/gf**

** I HATE MOVING! **

"**Girls hurry up we have to get the rest of the stuff in the car!" Sakura**_** (that's what I'm calling their mom) **_**called from down stairs. "Coming mom!" The girls yelled **_**(girls= Sango kagome Rin Ayame)**_**. "Gee I sure am going to miss America" kagome said. "Yeah well at least u don't have to deal with Hojo any more kagome." "OH. MY. GOD. THAT'S RIGHT!" "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL WERE ALL RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" yelled souta and kohaku. **_**(I couldn't forget about about them. not yet any ways. Lol jk jk) **_**"KIDS" yelled a very and I mean very pissed off mom.**

**After every one got in the car it took three hours to get to the air port when they got to the metal detector Ayame went through the metal detector and she buzzed. They were only so close to getting to getting to the plane so they all could rest without bumps and screaming.**

"**Yes sir"? Ayame asked." we need to cheek u please so stand in a star position, please?" the plane officer said. "Yes sir." Ayame said back halfheartedly. He checked Ayame and she only had her cell phone in her back pocket. "Ma'am u may leave now." The plane officer said. "Thank you, sir" Ayame said. "Well looks like we have to hurry our plane is about to leave." Sakura said.**

"**Come on mom!" the girls yelled from plane 305's gates. "Hey wait up!" yelled out souta and kohaku. When everyone was on the plane Sango and Ayame sat next to each other, when Rin and kagome sat in the seats in front of them souta and kohaku sat on the one on the right side of them and mamma and gramps sat on the left side of them. **

"**Attention passengers this plane is going to Tokyo, Japan I am your flight attendant Mary lee." When the ride started kohaku and souta were already asleep, mom and gramps just sat there either looking at magazines or looking out the window. Kagome and Rin were playing slide when Sango and Ayame were on their game boy's in a skating game. It took five hours to get Rin and Sango to fall asleep, and three for gramps, and seven for Ayame and kagome, when everyone was asleep Sakura decided it was safe to go to asleep.**

**INUYASHA'S P.O.V.**

**Hey I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm 18, I have 2 brother's Sesshomaro and miroku and 1 adopted brother koga. I have a girlfriend named fear Takahashi. No we are not married we just have the same last name as me. I know weird? But I don't care she an awesome girlfriend who has 2 brothers matt and Kique and a twin sister Sam.**

**I go to shikon high were there are going to be new students coming to our school I hope fear doesn't have one of those days when she wakes up late and doesn't like any one talking to her until lunch or their in deep shit. Well I was on my way to school when I got tackled to the ground by my brothers miroku and koga.**

"**Hey bro wats up?" "Nuttin g u guys?" "Tackling u to the ground." "I hear we are getting new students today" "Do u think that they are hot?" "Guys I got a girlfriend." "We know just answer the damn question!" "I don't know only fear knows if it's a girl or a boy so If I say yes or no they could be boys so u would end up thinking I am gay so it's a I don't know answer" "dude when did u get so smart?" "Oh my god look my girlfriends here bye!" Inuyasha said running to school were fear is probably not.**

**Well there's chapter one I want to know what u think about this chapter I'm new so I want to know please R&R. BYEE**


	2. my next door neighbor is hot

**Hey I haven't been on my computer in a long time so hear is the second chapter!**

** My next door neighbor is HOT.**

_(Kagome's p.o.v)_

I was getting off the plane really tired from sleeping the whole time on the plane, when Rin came up to me and said "do u think there will be hot guys at our new school?"

"I don't know Rin we are going to a school with guys in it so maybe" I said sarcastically.

"Well sorry I just wanted to know" Rin said.

"Girls come on we have to get to the cab now hurry up!" sakura yelled to them to get there attention

"Coming!" all the girls said. (Kohaku and souta was already at the cab)

It took us 1hour to get to our new house it was a shrine. Our neighbor's house was like a house but it was really a mansion. When we were in the house we all got to pick our rooms I got the biggest room in the house it could fit 3 beds in my room. "Mom I found my room!" before she could answer me I closed my door.

_(Inuyasha's p.o.v)_

I was walking home from school when I seen a girl that looked like fear kissing a guy. So I walked over to them and said "excuse me?" when the girl looked up she paled to see it was me and she said,

"Inuyasha what are u doing here?" the girl asked.

When the girl talked she sounded familiar but she wasn't fear then it hit him. "Sam?"

"What did u not known it was me when u walked over here and said excuses me?" Sam said.

Sam was fears sister, actually she was her twin sister fear has one sister and two brothers. Her brother's name are kiaque who they all michito and matt who they also call scraptastic then there's fear who they call michita. There the only ones around. Fears and kiaque's name sound alike because they are always together if they are the only ones around and they both now a lot more things about each other than anyone else would now they are like 2 pees in a pod.

"Yeah I thought u were fear" I said.

"Oh fear is with michito" Sam said.

See what I mean. BEEP my phone was vibrating in my pocket so i took it out and it was a text from fear.

"_Hey yasha wats up?"_

"_Nutting much u?"_

"_Missing u hey did u hear we are getting new students tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah I did r they a boy or a girl?"_

"_Two boys and 4 girls but the 4 girls are in our grade but the 2 boys aren't they are all family though"_

"_Oh cool maybe matt will finally be able to get a girlfriend"_

"_Lol I know and matt read my mind when I read it so he yelled out hey and when he sees u again he going to beat u up"_

"_Wow I'm so scared of him"_

"_Lol well I wanted to know if u wanted to come over to watch a movie with me?"_

"_Sure ill b there in 5"_

"_K luv u"_

"_Luv u"_

"Bye Sam see you when you get home" I said to Sam.

"You're going over to my house?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I'm going to watch a movie with your sister?"

'oh well mum said no one was aloud in the house today at all that's why I wanted to know"

"Oh alri-"BEEP.

"_Hey lets meet at your house"_

"_Kk see u there"_

"_Alright bye"_

"_Bye"_

When he got to his house he saw that matt fear and kique are there with Sesshomaro, Miroku, and koga. When he looked at the other side of his house he saw that his new neighbors were there. So they all went over to greet the they all learned that their names names were kagome she had long midnight black hair, then there was sango who had long brown hair, there was also Ayame who had fiery red hair then the last girl was Rin who had short brown hair.

Then there were the two little boys who were named souta and kohaku. Souta had short brown hair and so did kohaku.

_(Kagome's p.o.v)_

When we were moving the stuff in the house I saw that I had neighbors their names were Inuyasha, Sesshomaro, miroku, and koga. They were all brothers besides koga because he was adopted. Inuyasha had long wavy silvery/white hair. Sesshomaro also had long silvery/white hair but his hair was not wavy like Inuyasha's hair. miroku had short black hair. And koga had long brown hair.

They were all demons, but Inuyasha and miroku were the only ones that had cute little dogs ear on top of their heads.

Then they had their friends whose names were fear, kiaque, and matt. Fear had long blond hair with bangs in front of her eyes. Kiaque had short blond hair, and matt had medium long blond hair and he also had bangs. You could tell they were all family though because all of them look so much alike.

But there was one thing going on in all of their head even Inuyasha was thinking this too.

"_My neighbors are hot"_

**Well there's that chapter of high school life I forgot to mention in this story is that matt kique Sam and fear live on the other side of kagome's house but here's the second chapter I hope u like it bye R&R**


	3. The speach and the wrds that shocked all

WELL IM BACK SO DONT BE ANGRY I GOT MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY THEN I LOST INTERNET THEN I HAD TO FIND THE PAGE THINY I WROTE BEFORE SO SORRY GUYS BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF HIGHSCHOOL LIFE ALSO IM CHANING FEARS NAME TO STORM BECAUSE ITS MY NICKNAME BECAUSE I LOVE STORMS SO MY FRIENDS MADE THAT MY NICK NAME AND IM USED TO WRITING IT BUT ANYWAYS CHAPTER THREE TO: HIGHSCHOOL LIFE. 

It has been a week since Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku, Sakura and gramps has moved to Japan. They had become real good friends with Storm, Kiaque, Sam, Matt. They had ended up not getting on a good start with Storm when they all ended up flirting with Inuyasha, Kiaque, and Matt. But she is starting to some what start to lke them all. Kagome was in school one day and she was in gym when the gym teaher said "Alright every one you have to pair up with a partner that is not the same sex as u so hurry up and partner up."  
When she said that Matt came up to Kagome and asked her, "Hey Kagome wanna be my partner?"  
Kagome looked around and found that her sisters were looking at her telling her to say yes, so she said, "Sure Matt I would love to be your partner" "Alright every one now that all of you have found a partner I would like you to line up in 2 lines girls on the right and boys on the left" When everone was lined up the teacher said that he will put you in a spot and you will fight your partner. 5 minutes later, every had there own spot in the gym, then the teacher said that every one that defeats there partener will go to face one of the other winner from another couple, But righ before they were about to start alot more people came into the doors and every groaned.  
"You guys do releize that beause your late you cant do the activity but you can watch. so please sit down on the bleachers and be quite so they can concintrate," coach said. Withen 20 minutes the winners were Kagome, Storm, Rin, Kikyo (couldnt forget her) Kagura, Sango, Ayame, and Sam. "Now that we have all the winners we will do the same thing but its fair cause your all girls and this time Storm and Sam please dont try to kill Kikyo please. "  
Every one laughed at that and Sam and Storm mumbled a sure and let the coach finish what he was going to say.  
"Alright now that every one nws what we are doin the pairs are Sango and Kagome. Rin and Ayame, Kagura and Sam, and i know im making a bad choice her but Storm and Kikyo. Now that thats settled before I die im gonna get off the feild and let you guys fight. And GO!" When he said go there was already balls of power flying across the gym by Kikyo and Storm, also with Kagura and Sam.

There were puches and kickes going every were and both girls new that if they were going to fight its not gonna be like the ones that usually happen between them and in the end Sango ended up winning with Kagome falling on her ass and staying there for the amount of time you have to sit there to end up losing, which by the way is 10 seconds.

Same thing as sango and kagome but this time they were actually fighting because of Ayames demon ability's but that didn't stop them they just kepton going on and in the end Rin ended up winning and yes I said Rin because she punched Ayame in the face and her stomach to get her on the ground long enough for Rin to win.

Blah blah blah the winner is Sam.

Storm is just about done with Kikyo because, 1 shes a bitch, and 2 she doesnt like her, and 3 she just plainly dislikes her, and in the end Storm won with knocking Kikyo on the ground after she was close to losing and ended up pushing Kikyo till she hit the wall and Kikyo didnt feel like getting up.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Alright everyone now that we got all the winners the next pairs are Sango, and Storm, and Sam and Rin. Every one get ready, set, GO!"

"Sango if I hurt you in any way just tell me and ill stop and let you catch your breath. ok?"  
"Sure Storm and just one thing"  
"What?"  
"Never turn your back to your enamy," and with that Storm was on the ground and on her back and every one gasped but in a split second Sango was on her back and both were up and fightin again and then it was a close call but Storm won after 20 minutes of fighting.

Sam just said the same thing that storm did to Sango and the same exact thing happend but in the end Rin won because she won the same way she won to Ayame. (yeah go Rin! Go Rin, beat my sister up she needs it! :P)

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Next can we have the two winners come up here and get ready to fight but before we start I would like to say that this time if there is any kind of injury on the gym floor we will not be charged of any thing since it is your fault that u have one and your faut that you are about to get sreiously beatin. ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!"  
Im about to be lazy and not write the whole fight but write the end and in the end Rin did the same thing to Storm and got her down but didnt get her down long enough for her to lose and in the end Storm won but this is what she said that shocked every one and every one thought she is sick or on drugs.  
"Even though I on I would like togive the title for this week winner to Rin Higurashi for being the only one to actually make it to the last fight with me and get to knock me off the ground for more then 6 seconds and being one of the only girls to ever beat Sam and getting super close to beating me. Every one clap for Rin or you will get hurt and no im not sick and no im not on any kind of medication... well I think im not but I would know by now but any ways lets give Rin a round of a plause (this ctually happend at my school just not with the demons and thingys but I gave the new girl the title for the week and every thought I was sickand on drugs but any ways back to the story.)  
every one clapped and then Sesshomaro came up to Rin and asked her 13 little words to shock every one in the room even Storm.  
"Rin Higurashi will you go on a date with me this friday night?"

WELL THATS THE END F THE CHAPIE AND I HOPE U LIKE IT AND THE NET CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND ALSO IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I LOST INTERNET THEN LOST MY COMPUTER THEN IT BROKE AND I HAD TO WAIT FOR IT TO GET FIX THEN HAD TO REWRITE THE CHAPTER THEN EDIT IT BUT I GOT IT UP SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME (HIDES BEHIND ANY THING SHE CAN FIND SO SHE DOESNT GET KILLED)  
...R&R... 


End file.
